


what happened?

by youriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Morning After, One Night Stands, gay as shit my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: aka riko wakes up with a certain someone in her bed.





	

Riko’s eyes opened slowly, light filtering into her room through the window. Her soft blanket was wrapped around her, and the sun made her feel even warmer. Plus, there was a body next to her that-

 

_ Wait. _

 

Riko turned over, slowly, as to not wake her companion. In horror, she found the blonde girl; her  _ goddamn crush _ ; snoring, hands ever-so-lightly around Riko’s waist. Not only that, but she wasn’t dressed; Riko wasn’t either.

 

_ What… what happened? _

 

Riko carefully took Mari’s hands and lifted them off her body. She rolled out of bed, wincing as it squeaked along with her movements. Shuddering with ideas of what happened last night, she decided to take a shower.

 

The water ran hot, scalding her back. Though her hands itched toward the knob, instead she took her shampoo and ran it through her hair. In the shower, she had too much time to think; too much time to remember.

 

Ah, yes, their activities were as lewd as they appeared.

 

Groaning and throwing her head in her hands, she knew this would absolutely destroy her relationship with Mari. Instead of the domestic dating (even marriage, if she dared) that she’d daydreamed about, she’d get a one night stand and a forever awkward relationship. 

 

“Rikoooooooooooooooooooo~”

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Stepping out of the shower, Riko threw on her undergarments and a robe, the uncomfortable feeling of wet skin and fabric not going unnoticed. Slowly turning off the water, Riko went back into the bedroom, dreading their next conversation.

 

“Come back into bed~,” Mari said, eyes half-lidded. She was truly beautiful, even with an awful bedhead and being half-asleep. Her blonde hair stuck out at all angles, and her tan skin (‘from America’s many beaches,’ she says) glowed in the morning light.

 

Not one to deny such an invitation from her crush, though surprised Mari wasn’t furious, Riko rolled her eyes and got back in bed.

 

Mari wrapped her arms around Riko once again, snuggling into her. Frozen, Riko did nothing, but smiled softly. 

 

“I love you,” she whispered, to herself more than anything.

  
“Love you too,” Mari mumbled, as a new bright shade of red hit Riko’s cheeks.


End file.
